


Terror in Daylight

by TWWGIRL66



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Eppur Si Muove, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWWGIRL66/pseuds/TWWGIRL66
Summary: Ellie is kidnapped.





	1. TERROR IN DAYLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and WB etc.... Don't sue me.  
  
Any reference to Abbey's rape is being done with Kara's permission. Don't yell at me.  
  
A/N: {text written like this} is what a character is thinking. My very first fan fic  


* * *

Ellie watched her mother as she did Elmo’s exam. There had been a lot of laughing that day but this – children – medicine – meant the world to her mother. After that, Ellie understood just how much Abbey had given up for her father. The very least she could do was to volunteer some time alongside her mother.

Life with her father had always been different. Ellie always felt as if he was trying to make her into Elizabeth or Zoey. They both held their father’s love for politics, and Ellie always felt as if Jed was disappointed in her somehow. Oh, she was a Fellow at John’s Hopkins’. Even working on a special research project, but that had brought bad press to the White House and Ellie took it personally.

Jed tried to tell her how much he meant to him…but it didn’t work. No matter what he said, it was wrong – she felt as if she just wasn’t good enough. He told Ellie what she needed to do it just wasn’t her. 

No matter what Jed did, he knew she saw him as his father minus the abuse – unable to get through to his child that she was loved.

With her mother, the love was unconditional, Ellie admired what Abbey had done and was doing. Where was she? Oh, there she is talking to Elmo.

“Mom. Hi! That was great!”

“Ellie, hi,” Abbey said, kissing her middle daughter on the forehead.

“Mom, I was thinking, could you use some help at the clinic?”

“With the grant and everything, I thought….”

“Nah, I should lie low for a while and give Dad a break from the bad press.”

“Oh honey, he doesn’t feel that way!”

“Do you need the help or not?” she said smiling. 

“Always.”

“All right then. I’ll be there.”


	2. Terror in Daylight

Part 2

Abbey arrived at the clinic early. She was eager to get her hands dirty again. Truth be told, she’d missed it – missed this. It had been several years since she’d been in a clinic.

Oh sure, she’d had her practice, but that was in the suburbs of Manchester, NH. This was DC. She would be working side by side with her daughter.

Ellie was always quiet, studious, and stubborn. She was more like her father then she knew. Yet…. they couldn’t quite connect. Abbey knew how much Jed loved Ellie; the trick was to get Ellie to realize it.

Abbey had insisted on going where they really needed her. The section of DC wasn’t the best, and Ron had objected. As usual, Abbey got her way. Her detail would be there just out of sight to everyone but Abbey.

Suddenly, the door swung open – Abbey jumped.

“Ellie! You scared the daylights out of me! Aren’t you minus a few people young lady?”

“Sorry Mom…. hmmm? Oh…yeah well, I figured you’d have your detail here and…

“Ellie….”

“There was no need to overpopulate the place with Agents…. Oh, all right…. I ditched them on the way. 

“Eleanor Emily Bartlet! Do you have any idea…?”

“I am going to go stick my stuff in a locker, I’ll be right back.”

John’s Hopkins University

Jake headed for DC…. he had a special job to fulfill…. Dr. Abbey Bartlet, First Lady and mother of the bitch who got the research project shut down, was working in a clinic and it was time for payback.

Before he left, he slipped something into his pocket and slid out the door without being noticed.

The Clinic

“Ellie, honey we’ve had a busy morning why don’t you take a break and go get something to eat? Take one of the agents with you.”

“Ok Mom—do you want anything?”

“I’ve got food in the back…I’m all right.”

Ellie headed for a nearby restaurant with an agent in tow, much to her distress.

Jake saw the front door open and just had time to slip into a doorway unnoticed.

When he realized the coast was clear he headed toward the clinic.


	3. Terror in Daylight

Part 3

Abbey picks up the phone, “Jed hi…. Lunch sounds good but right now, I’m swamped…. Ellie went to lunch and took Mark with her – I won’t be alone long – I’m fine Jed – Ok, ok…. Yes, I’ll be careful…yes, honey, I’ll see you soon. Love you, bye”

The door of the clinic swung open. 

“Ellie…. did you walk off…Hello may I help you?”

A very well dressed young man moved quickly into the clinic, completely out of place in this part of town.

Jake stared blankly, “You’re Abbey Bartlet,” Jake said in a flat voice.

“Yes, I am.” Abbey said, more that a little nervous. “You, however have an advantage on me because I don’t know who you are.”

“That’s what happens when you and your family are plastered all over the TV set.”

Abbey looked around for her agents and the remembered that they had gone with Ellie…. {Oh, God why didn’t I listen to Jed…Wait, I took care of myself with Marcus Hughes, I can take of myself now. Just be cool…All I need to do is stall until Ellie returns. Jed – where are you?}

The White House

Jed rushed out of the Oval, “Debbie, I’m going down to the clinic to join Abbey for lunch…”

“Leo needs to see you first. Something about Kundu.”

“Oh, hell ok.”

“Hey Leo, in 25 words or less what do you want?”

“You in the Sit Room…now.”

“But…I…was going to meet Abbey for lunch...”

“She is going to understand and this won’t take long….”

The Clinic

{Jed where are you?} “Can I help you Mister…?”

“Holmes.” He said getting closer, “yeah you can help me by telling me where that bitch of a daughter went!”

I’m sorry Mister Holmes she’s out. May I help you?” {Please God, I’ll do anything if you just keep my Ellie safe.}

“That won’t work with me…. I heard her say she was wor—“

“You know Ellie?”

“That doesn’t matter…. I just want to know when---“

The door swung open again.

“Ellie!”

“Mom? Jake!”


	4. Terror in Daylight

Part 4

“Jake! What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you…”

“Ellie, you and Jake know each other?”

“Yeah, we…” Ellie said, crossing the room.

Just as Ellie got close enough, Jake grabbed her.

“OK, this is the plan,” Jake stated it a menacing tone.

“Mom!”

“Ellie!”

“Shut Up—both of you!” pointing to Mark and his partner, “call them off!”

“Mark, John…”

Reaching into his pocket, he produced the vile. “If they take me out, I’ll expose this whole clinic to the contents of this vile.”

“Anything could be in that vile.”

“Anything could, Dr. Bartlet, but something is…”

“Mom I’ll go…. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you stay here—I’ll go…”

“Ellie!” Jake yelled, come here—now!”

“Mom, its safer if I go, really – Dad will have the FBI out looking for you…”

“Ellie…you don’t think….”

“I’ll go…I’ll do what he wants and most important I’ll be ok – he won’t hurt me.”

“One move by those Agents before we make it to the car and I will hurl this vile to the ground. Do you really want to take the chance that it is something benign?”

 

The White House Situation Room

“Is that it everyone? Are we in agreement?”

A chorus of “Yes Sir” met his ears.

“All right then, I am off for a very late lunch with my wife and daughter.”

{Phone}

Leo picks up, “Yes? Yeah…right…. ok…get the car.”

“Sir?”

“Is my wife so pissed she calls you now?”

“It was Ron. Mark called.”

Jed’s eyes widened.


	5. Terror in Daylight

Part 5

All color drained from the President’s face. “Abbey.”

“No Sir”

“Leo?”

“Jed it was Ellie.”

“I’m going to Abbey.”

“The Suburban is out front.”

“Yeah.”

Jake’s Car

“Jake! Jake! Don’t do that!”

“Can I help it if you’re ticklish?”

“But, you’re driving!”

“Oh forgive me! I’m multi-tasking—one of my many talents.”

“Yes, another was being able to foil my mother.

The Clinic

Front door slams open: “Abbey!”

“Jed,” Abbey rushed to her husband now. 

The clinic had been cleared shortly after Jake’s arrival. The couple embraced and held each other tight.

“Are you OK, Abs?”

“Shaken, but yeah, ok.”

“Ellie. It’s Zoey all over again….”

“No, Jed its not.”

“It’s not? What happened honey?”

“She knew him from somewhere…”

“Knew him?”

Yeah. Called him by name.”

“Abbey, think.”

“John, James….”

“Jake, Dr. Bartlet. She called him Jake”, Mark chirped in.

“Jake that’s it! And he told me his last name was Holmes.”

The White House

{Phone}

“McGarry. Yes Sir…. Really? OK. Yes, Sir. Anything you need. Right…. Jake Holmes…. yes sir. Take care.”

“Margaret”

“Yes, Leo.”

Get me some background on Jake Holmes…. start at John’s Hopkins’.


	6. Terror in Daylight

Part 6

JHU—Dr. Foy’s Lab

{Phone}

“Dr. Foy, how may I help you? Yes, yes I know Jake…. Yes, he and Eleanor knew each other—we work very closely in this lab. Is something wrong? Oh God. No Mr. McGarry, nothing strange. Oh, wait I did hear them talking shortly before the HPV Scandal hit the news.”

Leo’s brow furrowed. {Jake knew Ellie, worked with Ellie…. What is going on?} “Could you hear what they were saying?”

“Eleanor was stressed has been since May. Then afterwards when her father invoked the 25th Amendment…”

“What were they saying Doctor? I need you to concentrate for me, please.”

“She was venting to Jake. Talking about how her father had gone back to being “Mr. Mom” for a few months when Liz and Annie came to stay with them after Doug left…had invoked the 25th Amendment when Zoey was kidnapped. She’d bet if anything ever happened to her he wouldn’t care or even notice she was gone.

He’d told her not to be ridiculous; all parents loved their children. She conceded that he was right; that she was just venting and not to pay any attention to her, cause she was PMSy.

A few hours later, the story broke on CNN. And the Service ushered Ellie away.”

{Ellie even jests that Jed wouldn’t move Heaven and Earth for her safe return…poor kid.} “Then what Doctor?”

“Jake stormed out muttering something about getting what she wanted.”

{Oh my Lord.} “Thank you Dr. Foy. I’ll call again if we have more questions.”

“Thank you, anything to help the President. They say lightning doesn’t strike twice….”

“This was a bolt from the blue. Thanks again.”

 

The Car

“Jake? Where are we going?”

“Away”

“No. For real, where are we going?”

“If I tell you you’ll try to call your folks…. Away. You said you’d bet your folks wouldn’t do anything—here is your chance to find out.”

“Jake, I was upset. I didn’t know what I was saying….”

“Be quiet! 

“Jake?”

“Look, you’re ok, we can be together. I know your father caused that leak because he heard about us.”

“I never told…”

“Oh come on the President has eyes everywhere.”


	7. Terror in Daylight

Part 7

Clinic

“She went willingly, huh?”

“Yes, it was odd…. She seemed so certain he wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Abbey, what is that box on the floor?”

“Don’t know…Ellie must have dropped it when she came in.”

“Or he did. Mark will you check that box for us?”

“Yes, Mr. President.” Mark took the box into the back room and a few minutes later re-emerged smiling from ear to ear.

“What we got in the box Mark?”

“Sir, it’s a present from Ellie, Sir.”

Abbey snapped it out of his hand. It was a tiny jewelry box. She lifted the lid and inside was a name badge that read “Dr. Mom”.

Abbey had been able to hold it together thus far, but that was the last straw. At that moment, she didn’t care that Ellie went willingly or not…her baby was out there and thinking her father didn’t love her. Abbey started crying uncontrollably, and fell into Jed’s arms.

After a few minutes, she regained her composure and knew she had to tell Jed…. just then, the phone rang.

“Free Clin---oh Leo! What do you have?”

“Jed, his name is Jake Holmes…{no secret there}…he’s a tech with Ellie in Dr. Foy’s lab…{explains how she might have known him}…I got his car make and license number from JHU Security Dept…had to register for parking pass.”

“What are we looking for?”

“A 2004 Jag, with MD tags LAB RAT”


	8. Terror in Daylight

Part 8

“Jed, I don’t know how to tell you this….”

“We’ve known each other over 40 years just say it Leo.”

“OK, well, it seems that Ellie was talking and….” All color drained from Jed’s face as he gripped the phone tighter and looked for somewhere to sit.

Jed found a chair and sat down hard, “OK Leo, keep me updated. Thanks. I will. Talk soon.”

“What is it Jed?”

“He worked with her, which explains how he knew her…”

“And? Josiah, there is an and in there somewhere!”

“It seems that shortly before the HPV Fiasco, Ellie was venting to Jake…she said…she said….”

“She said you didn’t love her.”

Jed almost fell out of the chair. “How did you know?”

“She told me right before she left.” She softened her voice and added, “It was how she justified leaving.”

“Abbey, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was about to when then phone rang, Jed. She didn’t really use those words. She said was that it was safer for her to go with Jake because you’d have the FBI out looking for me.”

“Oh, Abbey…” Jed’s usual baritone voice was now more of a whisper. His skin became paler and his body began to give way.

Abbey raced to catch her husband, as he threatened to slip to the floor. “Come on Honey, let’s get you in back to lie down…. Ron, help me please!”

“Yes, Dr. Bartlet?”

“Help me get the President in the backroom. Then lock the front door for me and turn out the lights. Mark, get the Suburban ready. We are going back to the White House.”

“Yes, Ma’am” they both said.

As soon as Jed settled she caressed his hand softly, saying, “Jed, I’m going to make a call I’ll be right back.”

As Jed slipped into a fitful rest, Abbey went into the front to make the call.

“Arrange to have Zoey here…oh and after CJ puts the lid on, ask the senior staff to be in the Residence tonight. We have to have our family together.”


	9. Terror in Daylight

Part 9

The Clinic

“Oh, and Leo? Did you tell CJ?”

“No, Abbey.”

“Don’t. Family should be with family when they find out. I’m going to ask Lilly to contact Millie. I don’t want it to look like an order from the White House.”

“Got it.”

“Oh, and could you put me through to Lilly please?”

“Sure thing. See you soon Abbey.” He’d dropped the titles right now. In this situation. They were Jed and Abbey his best friends for 35 years. His goddaughter had just…allowed herself to be taken. Formalities dropped. He’d pick them up again if Kundu invaded but until then….

“Lilly, do me a favor, and call Millie. Tell her I’m hung up at the clinic or I’d call myself…and I would like it if she could join us for dinner tonight….”

“Abbey?” Jed said weakly having heard the conversation.

“Hang on Lilly…yes dear?”

“Tell Millie its just going to be old friends from home.” 

Abbey took a deep ragged breath. “Tell her it’s just old friends from home.”

“Got it.”

White House

CJ, Josh, and Toby were all in the same place for once. Leo found the trio and extended the invitation to the Residence.

A trio of “Leo!” was heard followed quickly by a barrage of excuses of various kinds.

Leo took it on himself to get them there. “Guys, the President needs you to meet an old friend of his.”

Eyes widened. Followed quickly by a chorus of “OK, Leo”

“Whatever you say.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Leo?” CJ asked.

“Yeah?”

“You inside?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s bad?” Toby inquired.

“It could be.” Leo started looking at the floor.

“OK, well, yeah, we will see you tonight.” Josh said and all of them went to finish their day.

Later

The Suburban drove up. Abbey and Ron helped get Jed to the Residence.

After they helped him get settled, or as settled as he got today, Abbey called Leo.

“We are back Leo. Could you ask Debbie to clear his calendar today?”

“All ready taken care of, Abbey.”

“Lilly got Millie and we will all be there after CJ does her last briefing.”

“How is everyone?”

“Concerned…. They know something is up they just don’t know what.”

“Yeah. Where is Charlie?”

“I sent him to pick up Zoey. Thought that would scare her less.”

“And what about Liz?” Abbey’s nerves were starting to show.

“She and Annie are on their way.”

“…She…they….”

“I called Liz after I got the call from Jed. I knew you’d want her around. I’m sorry, Abs, all I said was that their presence was requested for dinner…I think she knows something is up but isn’t pressing the issue.”

After she hung up, she found her way to the bed before she allowed the fear she had been staring down all day to overtake her at last.

Feeling her next to him, he instinctively drew her into an embrace. He slowly woke up. “Abbey?” She was shaking…

She turned in his arms but remained silent. “Ellie is out there…our little girl is out there…and she doesn’t think…”

“Sshh” Jed said in a soft voice. “Just rest…”

“Yes you’re right, {yawns} everyone is coming for dinner tonight and we need rest.” Abbey tugged his eyelids down.

“What do you mean everybody?” He was awake now.

“Everybody. Zoey, Charlie, CJ, Toby, Josh, Leo, and Millie. Everyone listed is family by blood or otherwise, and family sticks together right?” {Liz and Annie will be a welcome surprise}

“Yeah. Right.” He smiled as he thought to himself that this was the first time she had thought of the staff as family. He shut his eyes, drew her in closely, and drew strength in the fact that most of his family would be there tonight.

As he shut his eyes, he prayed: “Please, Lord watch over Ellie tonight. Wrap her in your loving arms until I am able to wrap her in mine. In Jesus’ name I pray, Amen.”

Abbey who had been listening quietly added a tearful “Amen.” They held each other tightly and said, “We love you Ellie.”


	10. Terror in Daylight

Part 10

President’s Bedroom

{Phone}

Abbey stirs and reaches for the phone. “Yes…oh, hi, Leo…they are? Ok we are on the way. See you soon. 

Jed? Honey, people are starting to arrive. Charlie got back with Zoey…” Abbey said trying to wake her husband.

“Right.”

“Jed? Come on let’s get moving.”

The Car

“Jake, I thought we were only scaring my parents. Not disappearing.”

“You said you only wanted to scare you parents. I said no such thing.” Jake said bitterly.

Jake you’re scaring me…she tried to go for her cell but the battery had quit.

“Its very simple…my dreams can’t come true so yours will.”

“Huh?”

“The project is gone…{thanks to your father}…my chance to be published gone {thanks to your father}. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try to do something for you in return?”

“I…I…I never thought you’d take me seriously!”

“That’s right Princess, you will suffer for what your father did…and as a result so will he.” {Whether you believe it or not your father does love you…now its time to see how much.}

{Oh God, I’ve never wanted to be wrong so much in my life}, Ellie cried to herself.

 

The White House 

The phone rang again and this time Jed picked up. “Yeah…. Ok we really are on the way.”

Entering the Living room, they saw Zoey sitting on the couch with Charlie gently holding her and Liz in the big armchair with Annie sitting at her feet. When Annie saw her grandparents, she leapt to her feet.

“Hey!” Annie said. As Abbey and Jed stooped she rushed into their arms for a hug.

Jed looked at Abbey in disbelief. Abbey mouthed the words “Leo”. He then looked up at his best friend who nodded his head. “Thank you Leo.”

“What’s up Guys?” their daughters said in unison.

“Well, I wanted to tell you all at once but --”

“Abbey? I got a message from Lilly to meet you here but…” Millie said as she entered the room. “Girls! Your mom didn’t say you’d be here…”

{One down, three to go}

“Hello, Mr. President,” came the echo from the door as Josh, Toby, and CJ all entered. They took in the sight of the girls, Annie and Millie and thought they’d arrived too early. “Sir?” CJ asked.

“Look guys for right now drop the titles. It’s Jed and Abbey.”

They all looked at each other. “Yes Sir – Jed.”

“Dad!!”

“The whole family wasn’t here…I couldn’t say anything.”

The Senior Staff looked at each other and then to Abbey who nodded her acceptance.

“Dad? Where’s Ellie?” Zoey asked quietly.

Jed took in a deep breath, took Abbey’s hand, and motioned everyone to find a seat.

Just then, Leo’s beeper went off…“Uh oh, uh Jed go on without me…I’ll be right back.”

Sinking into the sofa on the other side of Zoey, Jed said, “OK, there is no easy way to say this. Ellie has...”

“Run off.” Abbey finished.

All movement and breathing stopped. 

Leo broke the silence as he re-entered. “Jed, Abbey, I think you better read this.” He pressed a piece of paper into his best friend’s hand.

Dear Mr. High & Mighty,

You took my dream away and now I take away yours. The beauty is she doesn’t know it…only you do…So we are off…to be heard from only when I want you to hear from me. You have been in control of Ellie for years…now it’s my turn.

“Oh God! No!” Abbey, who had been sitting on the arm of the sofa, fainted and slid into her husband’s arms.


	11. Terror in Daylight

Part 11

Zoey jumped up from the couch, “Mom’s bag is in the closet.”

Millie rushed to her best friend’s side. “Abbey?” she said sticking smelling salts under her nose.

Abbey jolted and turned even more into Jed as she stirred. “What the hell?”

“You fainted Abs,” Jed said softly. “You ok?”

“Yeah I am but the note the note…”

“What did it say Dad?” both daughters urged at once, as Liz grabbed Annie and held her tight.

“It was from her ‘companion’”, Jed said as he put his arm around Abbey. “He said we would hear from him when he wanted us to.” If possible Abbey coiled even deeper into her husband’s side.”

She lifted her head a little, “Zo?”

Zoey leapt from her end of the couch and sat at her mother’s feet. ‘I’m here Mom. Right here.”

“When you were taken I…”

“I’m fine Mom, and Ellie will be too…we had the best role model in the world.”

“Plus Abs, this guy may have been bright in Science but he was an idiot when it comes to this. Jed tried to reassure her.

I didn’t act on it because I thought this was just Ellie trying to prove a point. Ron! Call Agent Casper. Look for a 2004 Jaguar with MD tags LAB RAT.” He ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”

The Car

Before she could think Ellie blurted out “Forget my father, my detail will find us in no time. They’ll be all over this car.”

{Shit, she’s right…. ok think fast} “Time for a change.” As he said this, he turned into a gas station/used car lot.

{Damn, why did I say that?} Ellie thought. “Jake, what are you going to do?”

“You’re right.” He said, “We need a change…. HHmm lets see…. {An old Jeep that should hold up on these dirt roads…}

“Hey? How much for that Jeep?”

“What do have in exchange?” 

Jake pointed to his Jag.

“Wow, ain’t it a beut! Don’t see many of those in these here mountains. Just take it. I be owen you ‘oney. ‘Fraid that isn’t even close to an equal exchange.”

“I just need something that can take these back roads.”

“It’ll do that…It will do that.”

The White House

Almost immediately, it was life as usual. After much commiserating, the Senior Staff headed off to their respective offices. CJ needed to call the press back while Josh monitored the incoming faxes for more notes. Toby had two speeches to write and Leo went to see what he could clear off Jed’s schedule the next couple of days. 

Charlie walked Zoey up to her room promising to be on his best behavior. Millie, Liz, and Annie shared the guest room with the king-size bed so they’d feel safe and could talk among themselves.

This left Jed and Abbey.

“How you feeling Abs?”

“Like I had all the wind knocked out of me.”

“Yeah…I just…never mind you lean back on me and rest.”

“Never mind what, Jed? Abbey said regaining a new kind of strength, “I know that tone…and its never good.”

Jed pulled his wife to him, “She really thinks I don’t love her? How could she think I don’t love…she’s my—our daughter….” Jed’s voice started to waver.

“Oh, baby, come here.” Abbey sat up and pulled Jed into her lap. Jed started to cry.

“SShh.” Abbey said stroking her husband’s head “It’s ok, it’s going to be ok. “She knows on some level that you love her…I know it. But as usual the two of you are on different frequencies.”

“I’ve always told Ellie that I loved her…” 

“Have you ever shown her? Lets face it Jed you did not come from a house where they exhibited love in healthy ways. Liz and Zo figured out how to meet you on common ground, but Ellie….

“Ellie what?”

Look, You took time off for all three girls. Ellie wasn’t here when Liz was little, and doesn’t remember when she was. All she knows is that you took time off when Zoey was born, and when Liz and Annie arrived on our doorstep after Doug…. Liz is old enough to remember her time with you. For Zo, you being in some sort of office is all she knows. All Els remembers is you going to work, with the exception of Zoey, Liz and Annie.

Guest Room

“Mom?” Annie said, “is Aunt Ellie gonna be ok?”

“I’m sure she will sweetheart, your grandparents will see to that.”

“Are we going to be ok?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well…first there was Aunt Zoey getting kidnapped…and now Aunt Ellie…it looks like we are next up.”

“Ann Abigail, no don’t think like that! Number one your grandparents wouldn’t let that happen to us.”

“But they…”

“They didn’t do anything…Grandma thought Ellie was with someone she knew…”

“Hey what did I walk in on?” Mille said exiting the bathroom.

“Annie is worried that we are next.” Liz said giving Millie a desperate look.

“Now look here young lady, I happen to know for a fact that your grandparents love all of you more than life itself. The last thing they want is for anyone else to get hurt.”

Millie looked at Liz who gave her a nod. “Annie come here,” she said, patting her side of the bed. “You’re almost too big for this but not quite.” She pulled Annie into an embrace and talked into her hair. “Grandpa and Grandma will not let anything happen….”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Abbey stuck her head in. “We are heading to bed and I just wanted to say…. Hey, what’s going on?”

Millie looked at Liz, “It seems that Miss Ann Abigail has herself worried that she and her mom are the next to be kidnapped…”Millie stated flatly. 

“Annie? Don’t you know we would keep you and your mom safe?” Abbey questioned.

“But Aunt Zoey & Aunt Ellie…”

“True but they were unrelated. Zoey was in retaliation for something your Grandfather had to do…”

“Like what?”

“Not now Annie….”her mother said.

“Aunt Ellie went with someone to keep him from hurting me.”

“So she’s a hero?”

Liz, Millie, and Abbey exchanged glances, “Well, yes honey I guess she is.” 

“Grandpa and I won’t let anything else happen…I’m sure Mr. Butterfield has beefed up security already.”

“So, you’re sure its safe to go to sleep?”

In unison, they said “Positive.”

Motioning to Millie to follow, Abbey headed to the door.

When they got to the door, they turned to look at Liz who was mouthing, “Thank you and I love you.”

After the door, closed Abbey hung her head and sobbed for causing Annie so much anguish. Millie held her friend while she cried. “She is going to be ok Abs, I promise.”

“I need you to evaluate Jed, he’s under so much stress and…”

“Say no more. Let’s go.”

Abbey and Millie headed briskly toward the Presidential bedroom.


	12. Terror in Daylight

Part 12

“Jed? Are you making yourself sick again?” Millie asked.

“Millie what are you…. Abs, did you drag Dr. Millie outta bed?”

“Well yes and no. I thought the older generation could talk a little.

Mills, we never had a chance to see how you were. Ellie is your goddaughter after all, and we just sprung it on you.” Abbey said.

“I’m smarter than I look apparently,” Millie said with a grin. “Look, Abbey you always call me for dinner…not Lilly.”

I also know Ellie is a big girl and a smart girl and she can take care of herself. I don’t mean this isn’t serious; it is of course it is, but this guy does know her…works with her yes? I have to believe she will be ok.”

Then came the ‘shave and a haircut’ knock at the door. In unison, Jed and Abbey said “Yes, Leo?”

“Sorry Jed…I …oh man, I’ve interrupted something…Abbey is he ok?”

“I’m fine, Old Friend, the grownups were having down time…enter.”

“Jed, I’ve cleared your calendar for the next few days.”

“Thanks, Leo. You okay my friend?”

“Ellie has always been my girl.” Leo said fondly.

“Our girl” {don’t I wish} Millie corrected. “I’m the godmother. Remember?” She watched Leo blush…what had she said…. {Oh God…I wonder what else I could make the President’s Chief of Staff do…}

“Of course, I am sorry.” Leo lowered his head so the change in his color wasn’t noticeable. {Jed had always said that it was a turn on to be married to a doctor…}

“I’ve got a question for both of you.” Jed said.

“Not trivia is it?”

“No. It’s about Ellie. Abbey quoted Ellie as saying she didn’t feel loved. Has she ever said anything?”

In unison, they replied “Our jobs….”

“Are safe.” Jed replied with a wry grin.

“Is this a Presidential order?” they asked.

“If it has to be.” Jed said starting to lose patience.

“Well,” they said looking at each other.

“Sometimes, I think its because she’s like you…” Leo started.

“I don’t follow. None of my girls are in politics…. Liz has the background but…”

“Jed think…” Leo urged, “what about Jacob?”

{Jacob, now that name hadn’t been mentioned in years.} Jacob was the oldest Bartlet boy. Followed his father. Had gone through four years at the university and was then killed the night before graduation. The apple of his father’s eye.

It was only when Jed went to the catholic school and started talking about serving God that the abuse started. The thought of any of his children being different then him, threatened John Bartlet. 

“You’ve forgotten Jed, but you ARE the middle child. Leo said. “I think that Ellie knows you won’t hurt her, but is also afraid you won’t love her. Why? She is too much like you. Ellie went in a different path and is afraid she’s disappointing you.”

Jed looked at his old friend. “The last time Toby said something like that to me I almost fired him. Get out.”

“Jed…”

“Get out, Leo…. now.”

“I love all of you…you know that…El is like my daughter.”

“You have a daughter.”

“Who has made it clear she wants nothing to do with her old man.”

“Neither do I now get out! Do not lecture me about being a good father. Your daughter doesn’t want anything to do with you either, you just said so.”

“Jed I…”

“One more word and you will be outta here…permanently!”

Leo’s mouth hung open in shock. Never in over 45 years, had Jed Bartlet spoken to him like that. Millie watched him stiffen and switch gears. “Sir, I’ll be in my office.”

Jed grunted.

Leo left. Millie could see his posture had changed and now that he was out of the bedroom, his shoulders shook. As he passed, she heard him say something that didn’t make any sense—to her.

“Jed…what on earth just happened?” Abbey exclaimed.

“My Chief of Staff went back to his office.” Jed said harshly.

“No Jed! Your best friend and Ellie’s godfather spoke the truth.” Abbey exclaimed.

“Jed, you didn’t see him when he left…he was crying.” Millie said sadly. “He looked kind of distant. Muttered something about going to lie face down in a parking lot”?

Jed exchanged a worried look with Abbey.

“He wouldn’t….” Abbey said worriedly.

“Would he?” Jed questioned.”

“What? You are talking in code.” Millie said exasperated.

“About 20 years ago, I got a call from Leo to come pick him up. When I got there he was lying face down in a parking lot bombed out of his head.” Jed said slowly starting to get worried…Abbey what have I done.”

“I’ll follow him Jed.” Millie said and left the room.

The Oval Office

Leo stopped at the door of the Oval, and wandered in, over to Jed’s desk, where his glance fell on a picture taken at Ellie’s christening. Millie was holding Ellie and Leo stood next to them. {God, Millie was gorgeous even then. Then, there was Jenny. } He took the picture and moved toward his office.

As he approached the bar, he slowed down. He knew it was there. Jed had once said it was his favorite too. However, it wouldn’t be in public view for fear Leo would see it then he noticed it a picture of John Bartlet in his walker, in a blue frame. Leo looked behind the picture and there it was Johnny Walker Blue. Leo took it and headed for his office.

About that same time, Millie was walking down the hall and decided to investigate when she saw the door to the Oval cracked. She entered just as Leo’s office door closed. She surveys the bar, knowing the secret hiding place for the JWB. After noticing its absence, she entered Leo’s office quickly.

Leo was sitting on the couch, alternately staring at the bottle in his hand and the picture on the coffee table. Tears flowed freely.

“Hey.” Millie said quietly. “Jed got worried when I told him you said something about a parking lot.”

“I didn’t think you heard me…”

“Yeah you did…and you wanted Jed to send me but why?”

“My, Our— godchild is out there.” Leo stammered.

“I know.” Millie slid onto the couch beside him and gently slipped the liquor out of Leo’s hand. Noticing the picture, she put her head on his shoulder, and began to sob.

Leo brought his hand up to gently run his fingers through her hair. “Sshh, honey, sshh. Its gonna be ok.” He lifted her head so he could look at her, and suddenly found himself kissing her—and she was kissing back.

Leo broke away. “I’m…oh God, I’m sorry Mil.”

“You are? Then why the picture?” She took a deep breath, “it’s always been a fantasy of mine.”

“Mine too, but now is not the time. We need to get our girl back.”

“Yeah…but will you hold me?”

“Your wish is my command…” Leo said, as he opened his arms and Millie curled into his embrace.


	13. Terror in Daylight

Part 13

The Car

Ellie noticed the name of the station as they drove out…one of those little mom and pop places.

They drove a few miles and turned onto a gravel road.

A little while later, they pulled up to a log cabin. After prying the back door open, they found the fridge stocked with beer and wine, and the bar had other goodies.

After plying himself liberally with booze of various sorts, he said, “you can scream as loud as you want out here and there is no one to hear you.”

“Jake? What is going on?” Ellie said warily.

“It’s time for both of you to pay.”

“Both of us?”

“You for making me want you and your father for making me hate you.”

Ellie froze as Jake grew closer and bigger.

 

The Next Morning

When Jake had finally passed out, Ellie, feeling shaken but motivated to get help, got up and explored the cabin. {Please God, help me} as she entered the master bedroom, she found a phone. It worked. She quickly dialed the familiar phone number…or one of them.

Leo’s Office

As morning dawned, Leo slowly opened his eyes and found Millie in his arms. It felt good to hold her. He looked at the still untouched bottle of JWB. It felt even better to be able to remember doing it. They had talked all night, about Ellie, Jed, their feelings, and possible future together.

He bent over, retrieved the liquor from the table, and walked toward the Oval. Cracking the door just wide enough to slip through, he found the bar and replaced the bottle.

As he reentered, the phone rang, waking Millie. “McGarry.”

“Uncle Leo?” Ellie said quietly.

Leo motioned to Millie. “Yeah, baby its me are you ok?”

“I…. He…. I was…I’m scared…. Help me!”

As Millie approached, Leo covered the phone receiver. “Talk to her. Something happened and she needs you right now…keep her talking we need a trace I’ll go talk to Ron and wake Jed and Abbey.”

As he passed through the Oval, he grabbed Jed’s phone. “Ron? It’s Leo. We need a trace on my phone STAT…to get the whereabouts of a very frightened Ellie. Thanks.” He took a deep breath, “no I’ll do it.”

Jed’s Bedroom

“Sir…Jed…Sir.” Leo said as he rapped on the bedroom door.

Jed opened the door “Hey Leo, you all right?”

“It’s Ellie, Jed…she…”

“Oh God, what Leo?” Abbey said rushing to the door.

“She is on the phone in my office…something happened but she won’t tell me what.”

“Is on the phone? You’re here…who she talking to?”

“Millie.”

{Not now but later, trust me later} “Ok. Right. Did you call Ron?”

“Yeah. He’s tracing the call…”

“Right.”

Jed looked at his wife, noticing a vacant look. “Abs? You ok?”

“Jed…it’s…our girl…oh God…It’s just like Mar--…”

“No Abbey its not. You don’t know that. She’s upset but you don’t know what happened. Sit down.”

Leo’s Office

“Aunt Millie…”

“Yeah El?”

“Mom’s going to wig out.”

“No she’s not she is going to be glad you are as brave as you just were. Are you hurt physically, Honey?”

“No, I thought he was going to hurt me, but he passed out instead. But it’s not over. I’m sca---”.

“Ellie? Ellie!”


	14. Terror in Daylight

Part 14

Leo’s Office

“Millie? What happened?”

“The line went dead in mid sentence…she sounded so frightened Leo!”

Multi-tasking was always one of his strong points. As he drew Millie tightly to him, Leo soothed her, while with the other hand he called Ron. “Where you able to get a trace? Great! I’ll inform the Pres—Jed. Prepare for us to go on Marine One”

“Her detail is on it Leo.” Ron informed.

“Ron,” Leo drew him up short. “If it was your daughter—where would you be?”

“Ok, ok but he stays out of the way until I give the all clear.” Ron stated.

“Jed, its me. I have good news and bad news.

The Residence

“Abs, this thing with Ellie has escalated.”

“Jed?” Abbey sounded scared.

Jed filled her in, and after some argument as to who was staying and who was going, it was determined that Jed should go, “I need to prove to her…”

The Cabin

The line had gone dead. “Millie! Millie!”

She tried to stay calm, praying to God for help and wisdom to know what to do.

Jake’s body filled the doorway. He entered and Ellie flew across the bedroom as he hit her hard. “Bitch. Who did you call? Daddy? He can’t do anything all the way out here. With her prone on the bed Jake came toward her again.

All of a sudden, Ellie kicked him with both feet in his treasure chest. {Jackpot}.

She looked around, made a dash for the front door, and leapt from the top step. With Jake strongly on her trail but bombed, she watched as he missed the first step and went head first into some slate.

He was still breathing but bleeding. Ellie couldn’t as much as he wanted to, let him bleed out. So she bandaged him up the best she could, and found a safe place, she thought she was safe, but you can never be too safe.

She scaled the cabin and sat on the roof…it had been a long time since she had done that. 

The White House

“Girls?” Abbey said sticking her head in slowly. “Ellie managed to get a phone and we have a location Dad, and Uncle Leo are going to get her on Marine One.”

A chorus of shouts went up from the bedroom. “Mills, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Millie said. “What’s up Abbey? Afraid of what the next step is?”

“No, I know what lies ahead, I just prefer a little downtime right now with my best friend…that ok?”

“Sure…I think. I mean this isn’t one of those famous Abbey Bartlet inquisitions is it?”

“Me? Pry?” Abbey said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Leo said this morning that YOU were talking to Els on the phone…what where you doing in Leo’s office this early—on a Saturday.

“I…er…well…” Millie stammered.

Abbey looked around, “you have a choice my friend my daughter’s room or my room.”

“Your room…please?”

Abbey’s smile broadened as she led her friend toward her bedroom.

Once they were comfy on her bed, Abbey started in. So? What’s the story?

“Well, you asked me to follow Leo because you were afraid he’d drink right?” Millie questioned.

“Yeah, we heard the parking lot comment and freaked out…but that doesn’t explain this morning.”

“Well, I was walking past the Oval and the door was cracked, I peeked in just in time to see Leo’s door shut. Oh Abbey! I walked in and he had Jed’s bottle of Johnny Walker Blue in his hand, while on the table was the picture of Leo, Ellie, and me taken at her christening. The upshot is he kissed me and I liked it—hell I’d been dreaming about that for years…”Millie looked down at the floor and blushed.


	15. Terror in Daylight

Part 15

Marine One

“So Leo…tell me…why does my daughter hate me?”

“Sir, she doesn’t hate you. She just thinks you hate her…and she’s scared.”

“I don’t hate her…she is one of the 4 most important people in my life…”

“Sir…the last time I went down this road, I got in trouble.”

“It’s me Leo…Jed remember? I know I flew off the handle last night and I know you were and are just as worried as we are…but Ellie is gonna be fine. Soon she will be back in our arms. I have to believe that. We have to believe that.”

Just then, the cabin came into view.

The Cabin

Ellie was safe on the roof, and Jake, was like one of the walking wounded in a bad horror film. The Energizer Bunny of villains…he just keeps going and going and going.

All of a sudden, Ellie lost her grip on the roof and slid to the ground, crumpled and in pain. She soon found Jake looming over her. {Where he gets the strength, I will never know…Oh God!}

“Freeze! Secret Service!” David came and grabbed Jake. Mark rushed to Ellie’s side. “Ellie? You ok?”

“He tried…but I…my leg hurts.”

“David! You covered?”

“Yeah,” he said as he whipped Jake’s arms behind his back.”

“Detail to Mother Ship…the Eagle can fly.”

Before Ellie knew it her father was by her side. “Eleanor Emily Bartlet, do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Where…I…Daddy!” Her voice slowly softened. “I didn’t think…that is…Mom…you usually have more important things….”

“Can you name one thing that is more important to me than my family? Eleanor really…I love you so much it hurts…and I’m so proud of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you taking after your mother and doing important research, and then defending that research. Not to mention putting yourself in harm’s way to protect your mother –& then fighting him off…he didn’t hurt you did he?

“Scared but not hurt.”

Let’s get you home. You need a going over by the two highest ranking doctors I know.”

“Dad don’t…”

“Your mom and Aunt Millie. Uncle Leo is waiting for us on Marine One.”

Jed scooped his little girl into his arms and headed for the copter.

Marine One

“Abbey? Yeah. She’s safe. Sleeping on my shoulder as we speak… I don’t think so…we’ll be there soon. Love you too.”

{OK captive audience} “So Leo…tell me…what was my Surgeon General doing in your office so early on a Saturday.” Jed said softly, as he stroked his daughter’s hair.

Leo looked increasingly uncomfortable with the line of questioning. “Jed...”

“Ellie is gonna be fine. She is safe. You and Millie…what gives my friend?”

As Leo recounted the story, he turned as many colors of red as Millie, if not more. Jed sat back and merely smiled. His friend was happy again at last.

The White House

Abbey squeezed Millie’s hand, “Jed? Is Ellie ok? Did he…? {Sigh} Love you.” Abbey hung up the phone and looked at her friend. “She is safe. Not necessarily ok but with Jed and Leo. Secret Service has Jake. Let’s tell the girls.”

Girl’s Room

“Mom? You sure Aunt Ellie will be ok.” Annie said.

“Grandpa and Uncle Leo have gone to get her honey, she’ll be fine.”

“What about Uncle Jake?”

“Uncle?”

“Ooppss.” 

“Annie?”

“Well I uhhh”

{Knock on the door}

“Hi guys. Grandpa called he and Uncle Leo are bringing Ellie back.”

“Mom? Can you come here a minute?”

“Sure, Liz what’s up?”

“Not sure. Annie what were you just saying?” She gave her daughter a look that said don’t change your story now.

“I uh…well…last Thanksgiving, when I came down to visit you and Grandpa, I also spent some time in Baltimore with Aunt Ellie. She introduced me to her fiancé, Jake, but no one was supposed to know.”

Abbey looked at Millie “Dr.,” she said with a half smile, “may I consult with you outside?”

“Yes, Dr. Bartlet.”

They stepped outside. “Ok, why would my daughter keep this from me…we don’t hide things in this family.”

“Abs, if your folks didn’t know Jed, what would you have done?”

“I would have told my par…” her voice drifted off. “Millie? What if there is something else in the mix?”

“Like what?”

“Like history repeating itself.” Abbey said, her voice shaking a little.

“You mean…?”

“Pregnant.” Abbey said flatly. “Jed and I were married, but I was pregnant right away with…and still in Med School. Sound familiar?”

Just then, there were sounds on the lawn. Liz peeked through the window. “It’s Dad and Ellie!”

Marine One

Jed stepped out and turned around to try to help his daughter out. “Just try putting weight on it.”

“Dad, I’ve got cramps don’t make me do this…”

“Ok, Baby. Put your arms around me and I’ll carry you in.”

Leo gasped. “Jed!”

“What Leo, I…” he turned pale. “Ron! Get Abbey Now!”

In the seat where Ellie had been sitting was a huge puddle of blood. The two men looked at each other and then at Ellie. Just then Abbey and Millie appeared. “Jed what is it?”

“Blood…on the seat…she wasn’t bleeding when we got on Abs, I don’t know…”

“Millie….” 

“I’ll meet you there.” Millie doubled back to retrieve Abbey’s bag.

“Jed get her to the Medical Unit Now!

Jed obeyed realizing that there was some sort of secret, coded conversation that he would be let in on when there was more time, for now he followed any and all directions knowing there was no time to waste.


	16. Terror in Daylight

Part 16

Outside The Medical Unit

Millie examined Ellie while Abbey sat outside with Jed. “I’ve got my suspicions but Millie needs to do an exam first.”

“An exam? I don’t understand…”

Abbey gave him a look. “Annie refers to Jake as ‘Uncle’, Jed…think…”

“You mean our baby is…was…oh God!”

Just then, Millie came out, looked at the floor, and sadly nodded her head.

“It was too late. She was pregnant, about 2.5 months. There was some additional damage due to the fall, but she is stable. Right now, she is trying to rest. She can go up to her room…but right now Jed, she wants her Daddy.”

Abbey smiled sadly at Jed. “Go to your little girl she needs you.”

******

As Jed closed the door, Ellie's small, tired voice came from the bed. “Daddy?”

“Yes Baby.” Jed said as he came closer and sat ever so softly on the bed. “You ok?”

“Sorta, I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“OK, I’ll sit awhile if you want me too.” Jed sat in the chair next to his daughter’s bed and held her hand while she drifted off. Then he just sat and watched his middle child sleep.

After awhile he slept in the chair. Jed awoke to the sounds of Ellie moaning and flailing. “No, no help! D-A-D-D-Y.”

“I’m right here baby.” Jed said quickly moving to the bed. “SShh…. Daddy is here…”

Leo’s Office

Millie quietly appeared in his door and just watched him awhile. “You ok?” she inquired.

He was startled but when he saw her standing, there a soft smile came over his face. He quietly responded, “Hey.”

Millie slowly walked toward him, looking slightly deflated. Walking around his desk, he stretched out his arms. “How are both my girls?”

As she reached Leo and his embrace, she knew she was safe to let go. “She was…but the fall…and now Jed…there was nothing I could do Leo…”

“Hey. Come here.” He said, gently leading her to the sofa. “She’s alive, Mils…which is more then she would be without you.”

She moved onto the couch. “She was so pale…I was afraid…oh Leo…”

“Hey, look at me.” He said lifting her face to his. “She is ok. He is in custody. You were fantastic. And,” he said with a deep breath, “I love you.”

“She was just so…what? Did you say…? You mean the other night wasn’t a dream.”

“Not unless we had the same dream. In this dream did we not agree to wait until after Ellie was safe?”

“Well, yeah…”

“She is.” Leo smiled slyly.

“Not here, Leo!”

Just then, the door connecting the Oval to Leo’s office swung open. “Leo, I…oh did I interrupt something?” Jed said with a broadening grin.

The Oval

For the next few weeks, Leo went around in more of a storm cloud then usual. Everyone noticed it. Finally, it got to be too much and Jed called Leo into his office. “What gives?”

“Nothing Sir.”

“Leo, its Jed…Remember me? What’s wrong? Does this have anything to do with the little meeting I interrupted with my Surgeon General?”

“I just can’t function. All I think about is Millie…I haven’t felt this way since Jenny. I can’t even romance her, because the press would be all over us.”

Jed was silent a few minutes. The color had returned to his friend’s face, this time out of frustration rather than embarrassment. {What can I do? }

“Ok, here is the plan. Abbey, Ellie and I are going to Harmony Point for the week…all of us could use a little down time, why don’t you join us? Abs will invite Millie. The most natural thing in the world is for both of her godparents to be there.”

The Residence

“Abs, remember the private getaway we had planned with Ellie?”

“Jed… What major crisis has come up?”

“What? Oh no baby, we are still going…”

“There is always a but.” She said with a wary smile.

“Well, I interrupted a meeting of my COS and SG a few weeks ago and now Leo can’t concentrate…”

“Is that what’s been wrong with Millie…” A smile crept onto her face.


	17. Terror in Daylight

Part 17

”Millie? It’s Abbey. Jed, Ellie, Leo, and I are going to Harmony Point for some R & R for a week care to join us? Mills, don’t stay away…besides Ellie needs Dr. Millie as much as she needs her godmother.”

{Why did this have to be so hard? Millie was scared…she knew how Leo felt but she was still scared…What if…? Oh hell, it was easier when she was younger, broken hearts mend faster. However, with age, everything takes longer. In the end, she would go for Ellie.} “When do we leave?”

“Monday and we will return Sunday.”

{7 days with Leo? It’s just too wonderful to imagine. But then again, I will probably be in the main house close to Ellie; while he’d have the guesthouse so there should be no problem, it’s for Ellie.} “I’ll be there.”

“Hey, Mils, I have an idea. Why don’t I pay for you to come in style? A limo will pick you up and then we won’t have a third car up here.”

“Abbey...”

“Plus, this isn’t Manchester, we have limited parking…”

“Oh, all right.”

 

Harmony Point

Jed, Abbey and Leo arrived early on Monday…Millie was about 2.5 hours behind them. By the time, she got there, everyone had already settled in. Millie drove up and headed for the main house. Abbey stopped her.

“Just where do you think you are going Dr. Griffith?”

“I’ll take the bed next to Ellie just in case.”

“Not so fast. You, my dear, are a guest. In addition, guests stay wait for it in the Guesthouse. The place has already been fitted with an intercom system, if you are needed you will know it.”

With fear {and a little hope} in her voice, “Where’s Leo staying?”

Abbey’s already broad smile grew broader as she said “We just went through this…where do guests stay?”

“Ab-bey! That place only has one bedroom…”

“Which means only one bed.” Abbey said as she winked.

“Where’s Leo?” She said noticing there was only one car.

“He’s here, but off with Jed. Why don’t you get settled?”

“Does he realize…?” 

“Doubtful…things like this go in one ear and out the other.”

“You are evil.”

“I know but you love me. Now get settled then come see Ellie.”

“OK…{sigh} I’ll be right there.” Putting her suitcase in the closet Millie headed for the house.

“AB-BEY, EL-LIE!”

“We are on the back porch Mils!”

“Hey Munchkin! How you feeling?”

“Ok…the ride was a little bumpy but I’m ok.” Ellie said as her face brightened. “Mom has been keeping a good watch over me.”

“Lemonade, Mils?”

“That would be great. I’ll get it.” {This is a great house. I wish I had a loving relationship like Abbey. Oh there is something there with Leo, but I’m not sure what…I know what I want to be there…I even know he shares some of those feelings but…}

Just then, Jed and Leo came up from the lake.

Leo was laughing, “You know, old friend…that is the oldest one in the b---MILLIE! 

“Hey there yourself. Have a good time?”

“Yeah, just had no idea you’d be here…Is Ellie ok?” {Jed did say something about inviting her…}

“She’s fine. Abbey is allowed to have a friend for the weekend too ya know…” {just wait for tonight McGarry}

“I…uh…yeah. Of course she is, I’m sorry.”

Millie turned toward the porch, and stalked off grinning broadly. “I need to go lie down.”

Later That Night

Abbey and Millie were cleaning up after dinner the guys were, typically, scarce. “Abs, you haven’t told McGarry about the housing have you?” Millie asked as she winked.

“I’m evil remember?” Abbey grinned.

“Ok. Please don’t,” Millie said as she exited the kitchen. “It’s been a long day, I hate to do it but I’m going to bed early.”

{Now who is evil} Abbey thought.

“Millie you’re in…OW” Jed said, suddenly in pain from Abbey kicking his foot.

Abbey raised an eyebrow to indicate Jed should keep his trap shut… “Oh, I forgot to give Millie something…Oh, Millie!”

{What on Earth?} “What’s up Abs?”

“I was getting ‘a special little garment’ for this week, and all things considered I thought I’d get you one too.” Abbey beamed. “Here.”

“Thanks for the thought… I need to get to the house. Love you.”

“You too…good luck.”

The shower felt wonderful. Now she’d just slip into bed before she had to deal with Leo.

She was exhausted. And asleep before her head hit the pillow.

A half hour later, Leo walked into his bedroom and had the wind knocked out of him. {What was she doing here?} He’d dreamt of it since after Jenny left, but he never thought…Millie was in his bed. She looked so beautiful, he couldn’t resist. He went over and sat beside her, brushing the hair out of her face, as he caressed it.

She stirred. “Hey.”

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Abbey Bartlet First Lady/Matchmaker seems to have the idea we belong together…sound familiar? What do you want to do?”

“I’ll be right back Mils.”

{What is going on…is he upset?} “Leo, are you sleeping in the chair?” 

He went in and quickly got ready for bed. In his stuff, he found a package that said simply “Enjoy”. Leo spent a little more time on appearance then usual. He even put on aftershave. Then he quietly slipped in bed behind her. “Not unless you want me too.” He breathed softly into her ear, as he rubbed up against her.

Millie turned into his arms. “MMmm, hello…and I thought Abbey said you didn’t know I’d be here?”

“I forgot, and I sure didn’t realize we’d be sharing a bed. This is from Abbey.”

“Mine too.”

“Oohh really?” He said with a sly grin. “Do share.” 

Millie rolled out of bed and switched on the overhead light. “Oh my God!” She said as she turned red and covered her face. “She didn’t.”

“That’s just what I was thinking.” Leo said as he surveyed her less then there outfit.

“No! Look in the corner.”

 

The Main House

On the deck, Jed lay in the chaise lounge looking up at the stars as Abbey approached. She slipped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear. “Mr. President? Could a private meeting be arranged?”

“Well, Ms… I usually have my COS sit in on all my meetings.” {She’s not the only one who can be evil}.

“This is more of a Survey…I have a friend going over the same survey with your COS so we will see if she gets the same kind of input I do.” {Take that}

“I know just the place. We have complete privacy and all the time in the world. But first,” he said lifting her hands to lead her around to him, “a little pre-survey survey. Come here.”


	18. Terror in Daylight

Part 18

The Dock

Abbey joined her husband on the lounge. “Hold me, Jed. I’ve missed you so.” 

He silently pulled her up toward him. Nestling her between his legs he said, “MMmm its been too long since we had ‘down time’, I’m sorry.”

She turned over, laced her fingers and put them under her chin, and looked up at him. “I’d like to change that, ASAP.” She said reaching up, unbuttoning his shirt and playing with his chest hair. With her other arm, she pushed herself farther up Jed’s body. 

“What do you think you’re doing Dr. Bartlett”?

“If you have to ask, it has been too long! Time to play ‘Doctor Says’.”

“Abbey…”

“Trust me.”

“You are evil…but thus far evil has paid off so ok.”

Abbey jumped up. Jed followed warily.

“Doctor says “Unbutton my shirt” Jed smiled and obeyed.

“Doctor says “Unzip each other’s pants” he liked this game. “Doctor says, “Get rid of each other’s shirts.” the game continued until both stood stark naked.

Jed thought they’d head back to the chaise, when he heard: “Doctor says follow me” and Abbey grabbed his hand ran to the end of the dock and jumped.

The Guesthouse

Leo looked in the corner, Bartlett’s Sparkling Cider with 2 glasses chilling. {I should have guessed} he smiled.

Millie surveyed him. Abbey had supplied skintight briefs only held together with snaps…HHmm.

Leo noticed her attention and beckoned her to stand. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours…Millie got out of bed and Leo’s jaw fell. Before him, Millie displayed black silk knee length teddy. But she had a funny look on her face.

“What’s wrong Mils?”

“Leo, I’ve been thinking about this…about us. I sound prudish I know, but when we do “this”, I want it to be for the right reason. Because we want to not because we can…we’ve got 7 days…I want….”

He went over and sat down beside her “SShh if you want to wait we will, but I do love you Millie Griffith…I really do. Let me go change.” He re-appeared in silk boxers with the seal of the President. “You can get anything in that gift shop if you know the right people,” he grinned, as he sat on one side of the bed. “You’re turn.”

Millie reappeared in a knee length cotton nightgown. “I love you too, Mr. McGarry.”

“How do you want to work this?” He said.

Well, if you think you can be content to just hold me, we both get the bed.” She grinned.

“Your wish Doctor, is my command…”

 

The Main House

Jed and Abbey returned from their late night “swim”, which also entailed a nude version of “Marco Polo”, and a whole lotta sex.

They were back on the porch now, and relaxing, he in her Harvard sweats and she in his Notre Dame sweats.

“I’m ready for bed,” Abbey said with a wicked look that Jed had grown to trust. But first I want to look in on Ellie.”

“Okay... I’ll go get ready.”

 

From Ellie’s Bedroom 

Abbey could hear gut wrenching cries from her daughter. Abbey saw the light on under her door and opened it to find Ellie in tears. “Baby? Are you ok? Are you hurting?” Abbey sat gently on the bed.”

“I lost her, Mom…it’s …all…. My {gasp} fault.”

“No, Els, its not your fault…”

“I loved the baby and wanted to have it...when everything was going well…but then times like now would hit and I’d wish I wasn’t pregnant…”

“Oh, honey…”

“Then I fell. It’s not that I didn’t want the baby. It’s that I didn’t want the baby in that environment…but now Jake is gone and the baby is gone…and I’m alone. I never wanted the baby dead but she is dead…and I’m responsible!”

“SShh, baby. You are not responsible. Wishing circumstances were different, and wishing a baby dead are not the same thing.”

“Then why does it feel that way?”

“Did I ever tell you that I lost a baby?”

Millie heard Ellie’s cries on the intercom. Turning in Leo’s arms she said, “Poor kid.”

“It sounds as if Abs has it covered.”

“Yeah…” she snuggled in closer. “Hey, Leo did you and Jenny ever think about having other kids?”

“Yeah,” Leo said sadly. “We did once…” his voice caught in his throat.

All was silent for a few minutes. “What happened?” Millie asked softly, pulling her head onto Leo’s chest.

“It was a little girl. Jenny was 4.5 months pregnant, and Abbey was pregnant at the same time. We were going to name her Eleanor, after my sister who died. One night she was coming to pick me up from the office, when she was in a horrible accident…” his voice drifted off.

Millie held him tighter. “You don’t have to tell me. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I want to…I need too…” Leo said softly. Then he resumed, “By the time I got to Boston Mercy Hospital, the doctor was telling me I had a decision to make. There had been a lot of internal damage and it was either Jenny or the baby. I wasn’t ready to loose Jenny…I…I told them to…Oh God!”

Millie sat up and pulled Leo to her “SShh…just let it out, I am here.”

Leo sobbed for a few minutes and continued. “When Jenny came to, she didn’t understand. She said I should have let her die…but she wasn’t ready to divorce me either. We decided to stay together for Mal. Soon, Abbey had had a little girl and asked permission to call her Eleanor.”

“Explains the close bond,” Millie said. “Sounds like you should talk to our goddaughter, Leo.”

“Our…you know I meant what I said a few weeks ago,” he sighed. “I really did think about you and me…still do. I never would be unfaithful to Jenny but now…


	19. Terror in Daylight

Part 19

Outside Ellie’s Bedroom

Jed was on his way to say goodnight to Ellie, when he stopped in his tracks.

“Mom, what did you say?”

“I lost my first baby.”

Jed thought {that’s the first time she has put it into words…she had never wanted to talk about it…Lizzie had been a twin. Something went terribly wrong and Jed Jr. had only lived a few days…Abbey never allowed her grief. Instead, she had thrown herself into being a mother to Liz and housewife. Stayed composed…how I don’t know but that’s what happened} but he could hear her voice waver as she relayed the story.

Jed slipped past and let Abbey talk to and soothe their daughter, reassuring her she was not alone. Finally, Ellie drifted off to sleep. Abbey brushed hair off Ellie’s face, kissed her, and headed for her bedroom.

 

Master Bedroom

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself…. you ok?”

{Do I look that bad?} “Yeah I’m fine. What are you talking about?” She said as he guided her to the bed.

“I heard you talking to Ellie.”

{OK he knows. But if I don’t talk, I don’t cry}

“Come here Abs.” Softly he said “He was my child too…we lost a child…and I miss our son everyday.” Abbey looked at Jed and saw the sadness in his eyes. She curled into his side and they cried for their son together for the first time.

“Jed…how come you never said anything?”

“I was worried about you…and felt guilty….”

“You? Why?”

“Because if I had concentrated less on work and school and more on you and the babies this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Jed…”

“No, honestly Abigail, if I had screwed everything and taken care of you…Jed would not have…”

“SShh.” Abbey soothed. “Don’t blame yourself. They were premature and Lizzie was stronger…I miss him every day but it was no one’s fault.”

They talked for a while more and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Ellie’s Bedroom

Ellie jolted awake. Looking around and realizing where she was…she got out of bed and made her way to her parent’s room. She opened the door and padded over to her father.

“Daddy, Mommy?”

Jed and Abbey stirred, “Ellie are you ok?”

“Yeah, nightmare. Can I sleep with you?”

“Sure baby. Climb right up here between us.” Abbey said as she smiled. Everyone held each other tight while they slept.

 

The Next Morning

It was still March, and an exceptionally cold morning. It had rained the night before and the temperature dropped so the roads still had patches of black ice.

Millie was an early riser and already in the main kitchen having coffee. Abbey entered…”Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How was your night?” Abbey said smiling.

“Quiet, but nice, we just laid in each other’s arms and talked.”

“Oh really?” Abbey smiled. Suddenly they heard Ellie scream: “Daddy!”

“What is it baby?”

“I don’t know, but look!” There was blood everywhere. “Don’t leave me…but get Mom!”

“Ab-bey! Mil-lie!” Abbey and Millie were out of the kitchen and in the master bedroom in minutes. Ellie had gone to the bathroom and when she stood, found the toilet filled with blood.

They exchanged frantic looks. “Ok, Els, we need to get you back to bed for a minute.

After Millie had Ellie settled, she spoke with Jed, “Ok we really need to get Ellie to Hopkins—quickly.”

Jed ordered the helicopter readied to carry Ellie and her detail to the hospital. “Don’t worry honey, Mom and I will be right behind you.” Jed whispered a blessing and she was off.

“Abbey and I will follow in the Suburban with Ron and Mark.” Jed said to Millie.

“Ok…then I’ll…”

“Stay here with Leo…there just isn’t room.” Jed said with a sigh.

“Jed…”

“No buts, we will send the car back for you. As soon as we can.”

“Ok.” She kissed both of them and they raced off.

The Guesthouse

Millie went back to the guesthouse to wake Leo. As she entered, she saw him sleeping soundly {boy years of being around planes, had really made him immune to things taking off.} He was sleeping with his back to her. She toed out of her shoes and moved onto the bed. He stirred just long enough to roll himself toward her and snuggle in.

Millie brushed the sandy hair off his face and whispered, “Leo…Leo…wake up I need to talk to you.”

“Mils? What’s wrong? I don’t like that look.”

“It’s Ellie.” Her voice shook. Leo was awake instantly.

He took her in his arms. “What happened?” He said softly, rubbing the tears from her cheek.

“When she got up this morning she screamed because she was hemorrhaging in the toilet. We air-vaced her to Hopkins. Jed and Abbey are following in the car. They will send it back for us, until then we wait and pray.”

The Car

“Hopkins and move!” Jed and Abbey held each other close as they prayed it would be ok. They were only about 20 minutes behind Ellie when the car hit some ice, spun out of control, and went over the embankment.

After a few moments, Ron stirred. “Sir…Mr. President, can you hear me?”

“UUmm, Abbey….”

“MMmm, my hand…stomach and leg hurt.”

“Mr. President do you hurt anywhere?”

“My arm…leg and head.”

“Eagle to Nest do you read me?”

“Yeah, Ron this is George. What’s happening?”

“Ellie is being air-vaced to Hopkins…hemorrhaging…we…were following…car flipped…President and Dr. Bartlet alive but hurt…possible internal bleeding. We need help. I’m disoriented I don’t know that I can tell you where we are…GPS Tracking yeah that’ll do it…Have someone call Leo he is still at Harmony Point.

 

The Guesthouse

The phone rang. “McGarry. Hey Josh…Oh Holy Hell…How are they?” Leo grabbed Millie tighter.

Millie blanched. “Leo?” Leo held up his hand.

“Ok…ok…yeah…right…of course. We will be here. Keep me posted. Right…I know. Thanks.”


	20. Terror in Daylight

Part 20

“Oh God, no.” Leo sank back onto the bed.

“What? Leo McGarry…Tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Ellie made it to Hopkins, but Jed and Abbey hit an ice patch and ran down an embankment.”

“Leo….” Her voice shook.

“Looks like a concussion and broken bones for Jed. With some internal bleeding thrown in for Abbey.”

“Oh God, bleeding? Leo… no….”

“She’s going to be ok it is Abbey…”

“No, you don’t get it. Listen to me. Abbey is pregnant…Three months. Jed doesn’t know, she was going to tell him this weekend.”

“Abbey is…and she didn’t tell Jed?”

“She wanted to make sure everything was ok…she went for her definitive sonogram Wednesday. It’s a boy. Leo if she loses this baby…”

He grabbed her tightly as she cried. “She won’t loose this baby…She just won’t. SShh.”

“I’ve got an idea, hand me the phone…Hi yeah this is Dr. Millicent Griffith may I speak with Dr. Charles Adams please…. Charlie, hi its Millie listen you are the top OB/GYN there and I need your help…. The Bartlets are on their way to you. I know that taking care of them is first priority…. but Abbey is pregnant…three months…and stomach pain…right…she has lost one son don’t let her loose this one…and please don’t tell the President she is pregnant unless you have to…thanks…”

Leo whistled, “That was impressive.”

“She is my friend…I feel so helpless. I’ve got to do what I can…and if that means calling in favors…”

“You are a good friend, and a good woman. Care for a walk? I’ll take my cell.”

 

John’s Hopkins

“The first couple on their way in…staff on alert!” Charlie Adams shouted as he hung up the phone. “Get two rooms ready now…one with a sonogram machine…. no questions or assumptions…move.”

About 10 minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Jed was wheeled in “ broken arm, broken leg and concussion, Room One. President Bartlet, this is Dr. Aidan McQueen, head of our ER Department. He will take good care of you. I’m Dr. Adams, I will be looking after your wife…I will take good care of her.”

“Ellie…” Jed moaned.

“She is surrounded by friends, and being well taken care of I promise.”

Next Abbey came in “Concussion, broken leg and internal bleeding…Room Three STAT. Dr. Bartlet, I’m Charlie Adams, a friend of Millie’s. She called me…we are going to do everything we can ok?”

“Ellie…” 

“As I told your husband she is being well taken care of by others who love her almost as much as you…she will be fine.”

*************

“Dr. Adams I’m…”

“I know and I know your husband doesn’t and if I have my way, you will tell him yourself.

“Thank you Doctor…”

“Let’s get you hooked up to a monitor an see what the sonogram shows…HHmm strange but good no blood. Were you feeling cramping this morning?”

“Nothing earth shattering. A twinge here and there.”

“Ok I think that the jolt to your system set off pre-eclampsia but we can get you drugs to alieve that…. and that means no work no speeches nothing except going to the bathroom until he is born. Charlie got a big grin, he loved giving good news. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Doctor, thank you!”

“We are going to want to keep you over night for observation. I’ll get someone in here to set the bones for you. Someone will be by to give you a report on Ellie.” Abbey simply nodded.

*************

Dr. Adams entered the room. “Mr. President, I’m going to get those bones set for you. You wife is fine. Same injuries as you know, but she’ll be fine. We are going to keep you overnight. But if there aren’t any complications you can leave in the morning.”

“Did I hear something about internal bleeding?”

“It was severe cramps from the shock of the impact…with some muscle relaxers she’ll be fine.”

“What about Ellie?”

“I just got word…she’ll be fine but she suffered from PID…we stopped the bleeding in time though…now if you’ll excuse me I need to go update Mrs. Bartlet.”

Harmony Point

Leo and Millie walked along the bay, thinking their own separate yet same thoughts. {What life would be like if Jenny hadn’t been around…would she make a good mother…what would it be like to be married to--. Hold it that’s just too bizarre.} and yet somewhere along the line their hands hand intertwined and they were one.

Just about that time the skies opened and it poured. Leo and Millie turned and made a dash for the main house.


	21. Terror in Daylight

Part 21

By the time Leo and Millie reached the main house, they were drenched. “Ok so do we make a dash for the Guesthouse, and get clothes, or stay here?” Millie asked.

“Well, if we stay here we have food, and a fireplace.” Leo smiled nervously. “You’re soaked why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower. I’m sure Abbey has a robe.” Leo suggested.

“What about you? You aren’t exactly dry.” Millie replied.

“Jed has an office with full bathroom, and if I know Jed it has a robe.” Leo replied with a smile. “Now get.”

As she showered, Millie thought of that night in Leo’s office. {It had been so sweet…so full of promise…. but they backed away because of guilt over Ellie. Now, there was the fate of Abbey and Jed to consider….} She was jolted back to reality when she heard the phone ring. Millie stepped out of the shower and listened.

“McGarry. Yeah, yeah, ok. Good. They will all be fine? Doctor that is the best news…thank you from the bottom of my heart thank you. Millie!” he called. “They are going to be all right. Everyone is going to be all right.”

Concentrating that her friends were ok and nothing else, Millie slipped into a robe, and headed downstairs. She found Leo in the living room with hot chocolate in mugs and a fire going. He was concentrating on something. Looking out the window, she noticed it had stopped raining.

“What you got?”

“Pictures. He said looking up and smiling. “Look how happy they are.”

“Yeah. I wish I’d gotten some of that kind of happiness.” Millie said longingly.

“Yeah me too…”

“You and Jenny were happy…weren’t you?”

“Yeah, for awhile…and I wouldn’t trade Mal for anything. However, once I got into politics, things changed we drifted apart. Jed and Abbey always had each other. Made room for each other. Jen and I never learned that art…”

“They are good friends, to each other and to others.” Millie said wistfully.

“Yes they are.” Leo said. “Ok, I told you about my life, what about you? Didn’t you ever find Mr. Right?”

“I did. He was taken. Now it’s too late…I’ve tried everything but then I back down…”

“Too late? It’s never too late. Who is this guy? Why I’ll…”

Millie got up and made a dash for the Guesthouse before she cried. {He doesn’t get it, he just doesn’t get it…}

Leo sat in stunned silence. {What the hell?} As always, he reviewed what information supplied…then it dawned. {Oh Damn} “Millie!”

He found her laying on the bed sobbing. He approached and silently knelt beside her, wiping the tears as they fell. “I’m sorry Mils…. you don’t know how much…I didn’t think you were…thought there had to have been…” She watched as tears fell from his eyes… “Oh Hell, I thought it was just me!” He said in one breath. Millie stopped crying and listened. “That night, in my office…we talked hypothetically. I never dreamed…well I did. However, never thought, you really felt the same way now I’ve ruined it but I want you to know I love you. He got up and left the room, looking for the entire world like a puppy that had just been banished to the kennel.

Millie lay still for a minute…had he actually said the words she’d been waiting so long to hear? Now he was gone. Afraid it was over. She needed a plan. Then she got one. 

Johns Hopkins

Jed and Abbey were in the same room. Abbey was sleeping peacefully as Jed hobbled over and sat in a chair by her bed. “Do you how much you scared me Abigail?” He said, caressing her hand. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you, which would have killed me …I never really tell you. Just think you have to know but without you, I couldn’t breathe. You are the air I live by. Without you there is nothing.” He put his head on her stomach and cried.

Abbey, who had actually heard every word, caressed his head, said “Double for me Jethro, double for me”, and drifted off.

 

Harmony Point

She entered the main house and found Leo huddled by the fire. “Leo? Why did you run out? We were just beginning to communicate, and you left.”

“I said things I thought I’d never say…except hypothetically…I scared myself…I’ve never…except with Jenny.”

“I’ve never…with anyone. Help me. I love you, so much it hurts. Don’t leave. Not now…” Her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor. She turned to walk out, embarrassed by her own admissions.

“Millie…” He said softly. “Come back, I don’t want to mess up again.” As she came closer, he reached out for her hand. “Come, sit.” 

She sat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. “You know what?” He asked.

“HHmm?”

He took a deep breath. “We can do two things. We can go on like we have and ignore our feelings or…”

She raised her head and cocked it to the side. “Or what Leo?” Millie said with a shy smile.

Leo took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply.

“Well, Mr. McGarry if you’ll help me with my sweater, I’ll think about it…”

Leo was confused but obeyed. After the third and fourth button of her cardigan, her answer was “evident”.

“Millie!”

“Follow me Mr. McGarry” and she headed toward the door. Leo followed like a kid at Christmas.

 

Johns Hopkins

Dr. McQueen came into Jed and Abbey’s room after breakfast the next morning. “Well Mr. President, you and Dr. Bartlet may go home today…Ellie I want to keep one more night just because of the severity of the bleeding. I want to assure you this is precautionary not because of any foreseen danger.

“May we see her before we go?” Jed asked.

“Of course.” Dr. McQueen replied.

*************

“Abs, can I have a minute first?” Jed questioned as he squeezed her hand.

Abbey smiled, “Take as long as you need, Jed.”

He entered the room “Hey, Munchkin, how you feeling?”

“Dad! What happened?”

“Well I remembered to bless the copter but forgot about the limo.” He said with a smile. “We are both fine just some broken bones…I promise.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, El?”

“Mom was telling me about Jed Jr….”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever wish…? I mean did you ever regret…”

“Eleanor Emily Bartlet, out with it.”

“Do you ever wish one of us had also been a boy?”

Jed smiled sweetly at her. “You mean miss being able to say that I have three of the prettiest, smartest, most attractive daughters ever. Nope never thought of it.” He wasn’t lying either. Sure, he missed not having a son, what father doesn’t? However, did he want to trade Liz, Ellie, or Zoey in? Never! It was the way it was supposed to be. He was happy…everyone was safe, he couldn’t ask for more.

Jed went over and gave Ellie a kiss. “I love you baby. Your mom and I are going home today but they want you to hang around one more day.”

“OK.”

Abbey entered. “Can anyone get in on this party?” She had her left arm and leg in a cast, while Jed’s casts were on his right side.”

Ellie laughed at the sight. “Hey look, between the two of you, you have an uninjured body!”

Jed and Abbey exchanged looks, they hadn’t noticed. Both broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Ok, all males out. Time for mother/daughter bonding.” Abbey said with a smile.

“I’m always ousted.” Jed grumbled good-naturedly. He gave Ellie 1 final kiss and turned to leave. As he passed Abbey, she received a quick peck on the check.

“Hey honey, how you feeling?”

“Sore but good.”

“Yeah I know that one.” She said smiling. “So you’re checking up on us are you? You know how much we love you and your sisters…don’t you?”

“Yeah I do…more so now then ever.”

“You know we’d never do anything to hurt you. This wasn’t planned.”

“Mom…of course. Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Then what aren’t you telling me?”

“What if your dad and I could get a boy without trading anyone in?” Abbey said caressing her stomach.

“Mom…?”

“Your father doesn’t know…I just got everything confirmed on Wednesday… I…” Abbey got up and hobbled around the room.

“Out with what I think you’re about to tell me,” Ellie said with a widening grin.

“I’m pregnant. It’s a boy, a healthy boy.” Abbey said with a gush.

“Oh Mom that’s great!”

“It is?”

“Yeah it really is. I promise. Dad doesn’t know?”

“A hospital room isn’t the most romantic place,” Abbey said. “I’m going to tell him tonight but I wanted to make sure you were ok with it.”

“Totally. I need a break anyway. I’ll take time off for a while and help you. Once he comes I’ll be able to help out…I’ll be fine…It’ll be great!”

“Sure?”

“Positive. Bringing a baby into my circumstance was not the best. But he gets you and Dad for parents, that’s one lucky boy.”

Abbey kissed her daughter. “Thank you Ellie, I love you my girl.”

“I love you too, Mom.”


	22. Terror in Daylight

Part 22

Much Later That Day 

Jed and Abbey returned to a very quiet house. “Now this is a first.” Jed said, “I suppose my COS and SG found their own form in indoor games…” Both the Bartlets grins grew as they looked over to the Guesthouse.

“Oh well, that’s just something we have to get used to with no kids anymore.” Jed sighed.

“Jed, I need to talk to you,” Abbey said. 

“Is it anything that can wait Abs? I just want a quiet night with my wife.” He looked at Ron; giving him, the ‘stay at the perimeter’ look.

She smiled softly, knowing that times like this with Jed were far and few between. “It’ll wait.”

It was clear by the presence of casts, crutches, and slings there would be no hot and heavy romance but anytime she could get Jed without his entourage was priceless.

“How about some wine, Abs?” 

Abbey shook her head. “I only brought non-alcoholic drinks.”

Jed raised his eyebrow. Having Leo over had never meant they didn’t indulge when he wasn’t around. Ok. “Sparkling cider then?”

“MMmm. Please.”

“What shall we drink to? Oh I know,” Jed said, “here’s to the peace and quiet grown children bring.”

Abbey fidgeted and caressed her stomach. “Jed, I really do need to talk to you.”

“What is it Sweet Knees?”

“I heard you and Ellie talking today.”

“Yeah,” Jed sighed. “She asked me if I’d ever wished one of them had been a boy and I told her I wouldn’t trade any of them in.”

“Neither would I, but…”

“Abs?” 

“What if we didn’t have to? 

“Abbey I don’t….” His voice drifted off as he did some reviewing. 

“Abigail Anne,” he said going to sit beside her. 

“Yes, Dad?”

“We…you…how long…a b-b-boy?!

“I’ve known about 3 months. I confirmed it just before we left…a boy…a perfect baby boy.

Jed drew her in for a long tender kiss.

 

The Next Morning— Johns Hopkins

“Sir, she is fine. Made it through the night without incident you can come pick up your daughter—she requested you specifically,” Dr. McQueen said with a smile.

“Yes Doctor, I’ll be right there. Abs, I’m going to go get Els and will be back soon.” Jed said with pride.

Upon arrival to Ellie’s room, he saw his daughter reaching out to him. “Dad, I need a favor.

“Anything my girl, what did you have in mind?”

“Take me to see Jake.”

“Ellie, I…”

“I need to do this. Please?”

Jed looked at Ron who wasn’t thrilled, but agreed. He had dealt with stubborn Bartlets before and knew the likely hood of coming out on the winning side.

“I’ll be right out of sight, young lady.”

“Yes, Si--Dad.” Ellie said with a smile.

They arrived at the Secret Service holding center and Ellie went into the room pointed out by the agents. There was a glass bar with two chairs and a ceiling high glass barrier.

Jake soon appeared on the other side. Ellie picked up the phone. “Ok, Jake, this is it. The end.”

“You’ll be back. You can’t stay away from me…”

“Watch me. You hurt me and I’m not going let you do that again. Next time you’ll be somewhere much worse. This is a country club. You can’t hurt me Jake. My family loves me, our baby is gone. You have no hold on me good bye.” With that, Ellie got out of her chair and headed out the door.

Hugging her father she said “Let’s go home Dad.”

Harmony Point

They arrived just after Abbey got down to the dock. “Hey you two, what took so long?”

“Our girl paid a visit to Jake first.” Jed said proudly.

“You ok Honey?”

“Yeah, I’m the best I’ve been in years.” Ellie said with a smile on her face and taking the nearest chair.

Just then, Leo and Millie arrived on the dock Leo’s arm around her waist.

“Hey you two. Missed you last night.” Abbey said.

“Sorta,” Jed said softly.

They looked at each other, blushed, and said at the same time, “We had a lot of time to make up.”

“Well, said Jed clearing his throat and looking at Ellie, “It appears that the Terror is over.” Then Jed knelt beside Abbey and caressed her tummy. He then looked at his friends, said, “And joy cometh in the morning.”

End


End file.
